Project Summary Breast cancer remains a leading cause of cancer related death among women in the United States. Mammography, the only cost effective method approved for population screening of breast cancer, fails to find cancer in many women and causes too many unnecessary call backs on the rest. Fischer Imaging has developed proprietary ?slot scanning? technology that significantly improves contrast and doubles the image resolution of today?s mammography with less than half the radiation dose (upto 60% lower). Our technology also removes the need for painful breast compression which is the reason why many women avoid mammograms. These essential enhancements will lead to improved clinical performance in breast cancer screening and diagnosis by finding missed cancers, reducing unnecessary treatment and increase screening compliance. This proposal describes the development and feasibility bench testing of MammoCAT? DM, our first product, which will provide superior two view mammography. This product is regulated as a Class II, 510k device and reimbursement is available from CMS and private payors allowing a facility with an average patient volume to pay off the device in about a year. A key feature of MammoCAT DM will be upgradeability to MammoCAT DBT, our second product, which will allow image capture over multiple angles to give it digital breast tomosynthesis capability. Finally, MammoCAT CT, or third product, will use the same gantry as our DBT device in a comfortable, prone configuration where the breast is held pendant without compression and will perform full field (360 degree) imaging at the same dose as standard digital mammography. MammoCAT CT will usher in a new era where tumors can be staged, localized and biopsied in the same device thus improving equipment and space utilization and improving hospital workflow.